


Boom goes the Luthor

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, I am Supercorp Trash, IAMDECEASED, KATIEMCGRATHISCANCELLED, Lex is still bald, SHESTOLEOURHEARTS, SuperCorp, SupercorpEndgame, my wig has been snatched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A "one shot" which I want to write more of so it's probably not a one shot.Several weeks after the "incident" Kara starts using obsidian tech and makes a small oopsieORThe one where Kara thinks she's using the lenses but she's not cause Lena is actually physically in front of her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 127





	1. Boom goes the Luthor

She never spoke, never made a sound, but the look in those soft green eyes told Kara exactly what was about to happen.

“You worry too much”

“Lena. You’re trying not to set off a bomb, these are very rational thoughts!”

“Just stay calm, please. I can’t focus if you’re going to keep ranting.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Nothing, literally nothing”

The bomb strapped to Lena’s chest was ticking menacingly. Time slowed around Kara as her thoughts spun, maybe this was it. There was nothing she could do to help. Maybe she should tell Lena, _What if I never get the chance again?_. What if Lena dies without ever knowing the single most important thing she could ever tell her. But that’s just the thing, Lena _was_ dead. There was no body left after the explosion had racked the top of the L-Corp building clean off leaving Kara floating midair. Mind completely blank. But for the meantime she stood in front of Kara with a pair of pliers dug into the mass of wire that was the PETN-based detonating cord running to the multiple sticks of C-4.

“Lena… I lov—“

She was cut off by the explosion. The simulation ended. She pulled the obsidian contacts out of her eyes which were now teary. The trauma of the last two weeks was too much to bear, even for the Kryptonian. For the first time in their three year long friendship, Kara could not save Lena from her quarterly assassination attempt. For nearly three days, Kara did not sleep, barely ate, and spoke to no one. On day three, she walked into Alex’s place tears streaming down her face. Alex wrapped the Kryptonian in layers of blankets and cried with her through the day. Kelly got home, and they kept crying. The sun set, and they kept crying, until they had no tears left to cry anymore. They sat, together, Kelly joining them, insisting they eat something. “Lena would want you to eat” And she was right. But Kara was mad, _pissed_ even. “Lena wouldn’t have wanted to die” the replied harshly. “Lena would have wanted to _be here_ , on a game night, chugging scotch and obliterating us at monopoly!” Kelly shrank briefly before giving Kara a tight hug “I know. I’m sorry” she whispered before dragging herself to the kitchen to heat the potstickers they kept in their freezer for the times Kara came over.

The fourth day after Lena’s death, she had locked herself in a room with her mother’s hologram and did not come out until mid-day at which point she flew hell knows where and brought back food. Loads of it, with a note reading; I’m sorry, thanks for putting up with me. Alex knocked on the hologram room but there was no answer.

For a week Kara was miserable and on the Saturday, once she hadn’t been seen for nearly two whole days. Alex broke the door down and proposed an ultimatum; Kelly would help Kara with obsidian lenses and she could do whatever she wanted with the rest of her time without being bothered or monitored. Now, Kara regrets that decision. Kelly’s obsidian tech has helped but it meant being honest. The waves went deep into the mind; they could see even what you didn’t want them to see. When she entered the simulation for the first time, she cried. Shamelessly, unrelentingly in front of Kelly and virtual Lena. The simulation had been terminated early but each time they tried again they got further and further, closer and closer to the moment Lena’s life was cut short. The moment when the incredibly smart, talented and absurdly photogenic Lena Luthor had died. Kara had to be honest with Kelly. She had to tell her what she never told Lena.

The grief took over her as she exited the simulation for the seventh time that day. Virtual Lena knew but the real Lena, _her_ Lena was gone without ever knowing the depths of the gaping chasm her departure would leave in the Kryptonian’s heart. The Lena-shaped hole reached deep into her soul and grabbed hold of the very foundation on which her hope stood, the thick chain had been reduced to string cheese and whatever was left of hope was small and hollow, one part of a Russian doll to which Kara held onto for dear life.

It had been a month since Lena’s death. Kara was not getting any better. She was seated in the middle of the sofa doing nothing for the second week in a row. J’onn and Alex had been very understanding of her grief but they still expected her to come back eventually and she knew that. At some point, Kara had taken obsidian lenses home and now used them to relive some of the best moments of their friendship. She had put the lenses on the coffee table in front of her and had stared at them until her eyes felt heavy and she dozed off.

She shuddered as a firm palm on her shoulders woke her. The sight of Lena directly in front of her scared her at first, a mirage from the past, until she remembered the lenses. “Lena” she whispered defeated she pulled her close, not caring much about her own disheveled state. The Kryptonian’s arms wrapped the genius in a firm, and yet, wavering embrace. “Lena, I love you” she spoke into her silky blouse. “I love you so much.” Lena wrapped her arms around the Kryptonian’s head “I know Kara, we’ve been friends for three and a half years! God I’m glad to see you” Kara shuddered, “No Lena, I love you. I _Love_ you. If you were here I would ask you out without hesitation but you’re not, I loved you, didn’t tell you… scared. Then you went and died on me.” Kara could feel her mind slipping into the chasm. She drew her arm upwards to hey eyes in a feeble attempt to take the contacts out releasing her from the simulation. There were no contacts. The Kryptonian’s mind went blank. Lena was real, standing in front of her flesh and blood and all the accompanying things that made her _her Lena_.

“Lena?” she paused “you’re… here? How did you?”

Lena sat with a heave, a small grimace of pain shot through her body. After an hour of explanation Kara had understood. Lena hadn’t died but she hadn’t exactly lived either. When the C-4 went off, Lena’s body armor had kicked in. A highly advanced Kevlar polymer covered her body followed by microparts of titanium gold. She was propelled at a speed breaking the sound barrier. She had sustained multiple broken bones and some burns but when the ringing in her ears had stopped she had been rushed into a white room by a man she did not recognize. All she knew was that Kara was no longer with her. She was put into a medically induced coma for 3 weeks while her bones and burns healed in a cradle of some sorts. When she woke from the coma the same man had been present, he introduced himself as flash. She was then told that she had appeared midair over the wreckage of an old LexCorp building and that she was freefalling when he caught her. She had been lucky, he told her, he was nearby, otherwise she would have hit the ground and surely died. He had then explained that they were on earth 37, a very similar earth to earth 38 but with a simple catch, Lena did not exist. After much thought they figured that returning Lena to earth 38 would be simple enough if they supercharged flash for two trips, one to get him and Lena there and one for his trip back. And that’s how Lena had traveled through dimensions.

They only had one thing left to discuss. The simple confession. “Lena, I meant what I said, I love you.” An awkward pause filled the room as Lena composed herself. “I should have said it before, I know. Lena It’s fine if you don’t feel the same but I jus—”

“Kara. You could do better.”

“What?”

“You could do better, you deserve better”

“What do you mean?”

“You… You’re incredible. You deserve someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved. What if I can’t be who you need me to be? or do what you need me to do? Kara, don’t get me wrong, I’d be lucky to have you but—“

“Stop” Kara interjected. “You are incredible as well, and let’s be honest… I don’t really need anything! I just want to be happy!” 

“What makes you think I can make you happy?!”

“You already have and you already do. Every time I see you I Just feel like dancing, you make me happy, I’m my best when I’m with you!”

“I’ve never had any good examples of happy relationships! You know that! My parents weren’t my parents… I don’t know if I _can_ love you… no matter how much I may want to.”


	2. The ice or the phoenix?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while...  
> All the feels are getting to them.  
> Kara? sad  
> Lena? sad  
> Supercorp shippers? sad  
> Danny? DeVito  
> Hotel? Triviago

It had been two week since the two had reunited. Had things been all right, tonight would have been a game night. The truth was, Lena had been somewhat distant since she came back. Kara felt the tension between them every time she saw her at the DEO. She had made an attempt to invite Lena to lunch or dinner, honestly she would have been satisfied just seeing her in the comfort of an apartment but Lena hadn’t been able to get away from work. There were mounds of paperwork that needed doing as ownership of L-Corp had been floating around weakly being tugged at and craved from all sides. In the month Lena had been gone, the board had been split. One half insisted on a transfer of ownership to the CEO of the Metropolis division, Sam Arias. The other half insisted on a merge with a company who was willing to buy L-Corp for a fairly reasonable price. Fortunately, ownership had not been settled on as Sam was mourning Lena quietly and had gone off the radar for a while and the company wanting to buy L-Corp had been oddly respectful of the turmoil and the CEO had decided to wait on the sidelines. Lena, once she came back, had decided to go into business with them; she respected morality, especially in the grueling world of business. In short, however, Lena was busy.

On a nightly basis, Kara woke up in cold sweat, her mind racing. Lena was dead, she thought, this was a dream and she is dead. Kara flew, every night round and round the city. She tuned into Lena’s steady heartbeat and felt warm… warm among the clouds and the cool air of the night. On that fine Friday night, they had been quietly gathered in Alex’s flat drinking away the sorrows of the last month and a half. The game of charades had been played, Kara fought valiantly but in the end, Kelly and Alex had beaten them all. They tried to move on to a game of poker but it was slowly forgotten. Now they sat in silence, sipping away at the alcohol, numbing their insides in an unsettlingly comforting way. Kara had previously disliked getting drunk but someone had brought Aldebaran Rum. She had mixed it with something or another to make the effects last longer but she was quick to regret that decision. She just wanted to feel the heat running down her throat but it felt like dissatisfying warmth. They had invited Lena to this game night and the last but she had been unable to come and Kara was disappointed all over again. Oddly enough, she was also glad in a faint sort of way. She knew, or rather, she felt that Lena was trying to let her go. That would be easier. If Lena wasn’t so attractive and so incredibly… incredible! But Kara couldn’t let her go. She had tried. For three whole years she had tried _desperately_ to let Lena go, to become content with her place in the friend zone. Kara felt an overwhelming urge to talk to Lena and she was tempted to excuse herself and go. No. She couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ go talk to Lena because it would be wrong... wrong and cruel to impose in such a way on a friend. _Friend_ she thought with distaste. She loved Lena, she was glad they were friends, but most of all she knew that they would never be the same. She knew that when she told Lena she loved her it had been twisting a knife that had been rammed into Lena’s gut from the minute they met, when Kara had begun to thaw away at the thick layers of ice caging the beautiful phoenix within her. Lena, sitting in her office making her way through some mind numbing paperwork, had been asking the same question for the last few hours; had she fallen in love with the ice or the phoenix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you are now sad, that's understandable. You can go read some of my funny stories, specifically "Rail Me" (also supercorp) ppl tend to like that one :)  
> Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. "Hands busy to keep the mania at bay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is in pain over the nature of their relationship and Lena is just numb now.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

After the game night, as Kara went home she was sick, that much she knew. Not physically sick, just mentally exhausted. She had spent the last two weeks waking up in the middle of the night and flying around until she could no longer think. Thinking was hard. All the things she hadn’t dealt with pressed on her like a million pounds of dead weight, some days she wished she was mortal… _more_ mortal. The night before she had stopped flying, she had looked up into the dark of space and she had felt terribly alone. The laser vision came before she could process what was happening. She was flying fast, up, eyes blazing. Fury filled her every vein but she knew somewhere in the back of her mind, fury was not the problem. She was alone and that realization hit her hard. That night, just 24 hours ago, she had been barely strong enough to fly home. On this night, however, she awoke again, almost used to the cold sweat. She didn’t walk out, she just sat in her bed, desolate and lonely stretching over planes and yet so precariously small. She couldn’t take it anymore. Her sternum felt physically heavy. Her ability to breathe vanished and she felt herself slip again. She strode to the shower; the lights were far too bright so she just turned them off. Nothing warranted that much light, not now at least. The cold water jerked her awake as she stood, focusing on the sound of the individual drops hitting her skin and falling below into the abyss of the drain, mingling with the other drops into a stream. She couldn’t sleep, if she did she would dream. She walked over to her desk, opened her laptop letting the brightness of the screensaver of herself and Lena at one of their game nights illuminate her face from below. The cool plastic of the white chair felt unwelcome and yet oddly well placed in her life. For an hour she tried to work but nothing came out. The usual eloquence of her articles seems to have vanished and all she came up with was a decent introduction to a piece on nanotechnology. She could no longer stop herself, fingers fluttered over the keyboard frantically, hands busy to keep the mania at bay. Suddenly it dawned on her that she had been typing so furiously the table shuddered and the keyboard was slightly dented. She took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading once more. Leave a comment   
> I know these are short, I don't want to write in big chunks but I will be updating regularly.


	4. "Trade this life for something new"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feels

Across the city, in a penthouse, Lena was staring at the spreadsheet in front of her. The stocks of her company had declined severely while she was out and had now slowly begun to climb back up. On the plus side they didn’t yet have to declare bankruptcy. She groaned and pressed the palms of her hands to her face. She wasn’t wearing makeup any longer but she hadn’t taken off her suit yet. A particularly strong gust of wind startled her out of the comfort of her palms. She reached down to grip the third glass of scotch. A knock on the window brought her out of the haze before she could down it. This was strange but not wholly unexpected. Lena was confused and maybe even annoyed. She knew it was Kara, how could it be anyone else? She didn’t want to see her. There was so much to talk about and yet… she wanted to be quiet. She wanted to be reborn into a world where there was nothing to think about, no company, no investors, no stock markets, and no rampant feelings. Trading her life for something new would be preferable to the encounter she foresaw, hesitantly she stood, although she didn’t want to see Kara, she doubted she could keep the Kryptonian out without using kryptonite, and even though she felt a lot of _things_ , she didn’t hate the Kryptonian and most certainly didn’t want to hurt her. She looked through the thick pane of glass at the blonde. The first thing she picked up was the faint trail of tears framing her eyes, usually blue-gray but currently deep blue. The second thing was the bag she held firmly in her hand.

The Luthor let the Super in through the door of the elegant modern balcony she had installed soon after her arrival in National City. “Hey, I’m sorry I haven’t been able to see you for lunch things have been… eh. Sucky.” She trailed off. “That’s alright!” Kara replied, far too enthusiastically. There was something hovering between them, an indescribable tension one only noticed if observing carefully, but there was no one there to observe save the two women who were far too wrapped up in their own cocoons of self-preservation to notice. Had the pair been a little more fearless it would occur to them to reach out and grab hold of the unfathomably, almost anticlimactically thin screen that separated them and break it down with a light tap, prodding at the other’s heart with the warmth of a simple question ‘do you love me’. That however, was not seen as an option. “How is L-Corp doing?” the blonde asked inquisitively.

“It’s… doing. Why did you come tonight? I haven’t seen you in a while.” Lena inquired. It was entirely her fault that she hadn’t seen Kara and she knew that. She hadn’t _wanted_ to see her but also… she also felt a necessity for her presence. She couldn’t explain that, not even to herself.

“Well, I figured you probably haven’t eaten tonight and it’s three o’clock in the morning so I checked in to see if you were sleeping and you weren’t and then I flew to Belgium, got some hot chocolate. Oh! And then Frankfurt in Germany, they have the best little restaurant with some great sausages. You know it’s funny, when you fly over that way the night slowly turns to day, time changes are weird! Oh and I’m ranting again. I’m sorry—“

“It’s fine, Kara” she said with reassurance “how are things at CatCo?”

The two spoke tensely for five minutes before falling back into uncomfortable silence. Kara strode to the coffee table in the middle of the living room and began to unpack the bag she had brought. Lena sat, taking off her heels and tossing them away lightly, the suit jacket came off next leaving Lena in a tasteful white dress shirt and long sleek black pants hair flowing over her shoulders, one side tucked behind her ear. Kara handed her a large cup of hot chocolate and she began sipping peacefully away at the warm and, in her eyes, moderately healthy — liquid. Kara tried to focus on the warmth of the chocolate making its way down her throat but her eyes kept wandering to Lena. The perfect form that emanated utility and comfort; the flawless bend of the carbon black hair around her ear, the soft olive green eyes and the air of a genuine goddess. A benevolent goddess sent from far above to oversee some mysterious operation with an indescribable tenderness stitched through and through with a fine thread of anxiety.

Lena noted the gaze and found the guts to break the silence. “Kara. I know there is a lot to say but I don’t know where to start. The truth is… I don’t know how to love, I tried once with Jack and that didn’t work out. There was work and there was L-corp and there was National City. I don’t know how to make this clear to you without hurting you even more but I truly… I think we’re best as friends.” Kara gulped, startled as the barrier broke. She spoke; “If you don’t know how to love I think we’re in the same boat… I don’t know much about romantic love myself but I can’t give this up. I can’t keep pretending that I don’t care for you in a way that I have never cared for anyone before. When you died on me…” she winced, and continued “When you died, I felt so lost, you can ask Alex or Kelly, they’ll tell you. I locked myself into a room and they had to break the door down. The night you came into my room I was losing myself for the millionth time that week. I had thought I was using the lenses and I told you, the virtual you, how I felt. But you were there, you weren’t dead. I was the first person you visited and I told you I loved you. I thought I would regret telling you before you died but once you were gone all I thought about was how things could have been different. How maybe, if I had told you, you would have reciprocated, and if not I thought still that I might have regretted it even more but at least I would have been honest. When I told you… the _real_ you I have to confess, I was _relieved_. I don’t regret it even if you don’t, can’t, or won’t reciprocate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave me a comment :)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, this kind of writing is still kind of new to me 
> 
> Supercorp endgame


	5. You're the only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goooooooooooooooooooooooood morning.  
> This is the one that I wrote off a prompt from somewhere.  
> Kara+truthseeker

For the first time in a long time, Lena did not know what to say, and so she chose to stay quiet. This led to a rather uncomfortable silence, throughout which Kara made eye contact with everything in the room _except_ Lena Luthor. This silence lasted far too long and Kara felt a burning desire to speak again.

“You know… This is all rather silly.”

“Yeah… It is”

“I actually have something for you that I completely forgot about…” she trailed off, wondering for the millionth time if this was a good idea. _Probably not_ she thought as she sped over to the small cylindrical tube she had hid not far from Lena’s penthouse while trying to avoid the eyes of the occasional passer-by, fortunately it was rather late and there were few people looking up at the darkened sky of National city. By the time she had gotten back she was rather nervous, the stupidity of the idea had hit her somewhere over a corporate building. Her cheeks burned from what she tried desperately to convince herself was the cold wind and _not_ the recklessness of what she was about to do as she stumbled into the penthouse and set the metallic cylinder onto the desk with a thud that left a discernible dent. “Oh shoot! I’m so sorry! I’ll pay for it” she scrambled frantically as Lena examined the dent with slight amusement. “What’s in there?” she mused as Kara tried to smooth the dent out.

“It’s a… uh hold on.” And with that, the Kryptonian twisted the top off the cylinder with surgical precision. Out came a creature, and a rather ugly one at that. It slid around Kara’s now exposed forearm and held on, seemingly for dear life. “Ask me anything” Kara stated bluntly as the realization sunk into Lena’s mind. The container was marked with the words; Truthseeker. Keep in containment or under close supervision. For experimental or interrogational purposes only.

Lena peered curiously at Kara who was now seated on the couch in the middle of living room with the creature wrapped around her arm; “Well… alright then.” Lena tensed up, “Why did you keep this” She gestured vaguely at Kara’s chest “from me?” Lena couldn’t tell if she trusted this _thing_ wrapped around the Super’s arm; maybe she just didn’t want to.

“I kept this from you because I was scared.” Kara blurted out, surprised by her own words. She kept on speaking, stumbling through her words seemingly surprised by the deep reach of the creature. “I was afraid, I didn’t want to lose you. I thought I loved you as a friend, I think now it was something more. I tried convincing myself that it was to protect you but I was just… scared.” She heaved a sigh of relief. “Lena, I really am sorry. I have regretted so much in my life… I thought I regretted sending Mon-El away, and I did but it was _nothing_ compared to this. I feel really dumb right now and I so deeply regret that it had to come to this. I just…” And then she stopped.

“Alright… Who else knows?”

“Everyone at this point; Alex knew since her family adopted me right out of the pod, James and Winn were the first people I told when I started the Super-ing, J’onn found out after the first plane incident— OH! And he’s psychic. Alex trusts Kelly with her life and all her secrets so that’s… nice. There are some others but yeah... that’s about it.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Eventually. I told Alex I should tell you and she agreed. She said I should wait, you were always in such a bad spot, with Jack and then with your brother…” She trailed off, “I was going to tell you that day… On the plane but you had told me how everyone had lied to you and I knew you couldn’t forgive me for this. You were so hurt…” Kara’s face was wet with tears. She looked down, eyes closed. One shuddred breath later she had torn the truthseeker off her arm and had begun to make her way back to the box when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Through the tears she registered Lena gently lifting the creature from her arms and attaching it to her arm.

“You… You are the only person I’d forgive” She whispered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year's folks.  
> I meant to update this waaaay earlier but... holidays happened.  
> Thanks for reading. I want to finish this but idk if people like this nonsense  
> It's a different writing style from my usual writing so... yea.  
> 


	6. Non-Newtonian space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sciency filler :)
> 
> BECAUSE LENA IS A BIG BRAIN PERSON  
> OK?
> 
> Lena makes a thing that's not exactly time travel per se but it basically allows someone to stop time :)

Their last interaction left the ladies stunned.

On that fateful night, Kara left Lena standing in the middle of her penthouse apartment. Lena, shocked somewhat by the statement she had made under the influence of the truthseeker, knew one thing for sure. She needed to think.

A few months before the _incident_ , Lena had worked with and modified the phantom zone projector. What the DEO _didn’t_ know was that Lena’s research led her to discover a simple truth; the phantom zone projector tampers with time. She had created blueprints for the projector and although they were not particularly clear seeing as some of the materials were unquantifiable in accordance with the current atomic table or the one she had constructed with the help of aliens that showed far more elements than were in existence on planet earth, they were the best she could do with the limited time before the DEO would need the projector back.

It only took Lena four days stuck in an L-Corp lab to figure out a way to replicate the projector; a small, handheld device strangely resembling a tiny fire hydrant. Unfortunately, Lena still needed two things; a location and an element. A shiny, liquid metal called Vallenium, discovered by JorEl on one of Krypton’s moons. Lena had attempted to do the math on her own but her attempts grinded to a halt after some time. She then tried one last effort in an astonishing moment of candor and asked Alex for help. Alex, aware of nothing, helped Lena work out the complexities of the vector functions without really knowing what for. It took Lena another month to create synthetic vallium using L-Corp’s particle accelerator deep underneath the Metropolis branch. At this point the CEO was exhausted and had enough caffeine in her system to power a small vehicle but this so happened to be one of those projects she didn’t want to pause, whether that’s because she knew she wouldn’t have the guts to finish it later or because she needed the results _now_. Finally, she had found a location. She would project herself through a temporary wormhole into a small fragmented part of the four dimensional space time continuum known as Minkowski space. Lex had discovered this fragment long ago and although there was an astonishing amount of these fragments floating around, this one was appealing to Lena for a variety of reasons. It was small, and it bent into itself to create a giant room. From the inside it was white and felt quite literally infinite. This fragment was also rather unique in the sense that it had its own source of gravitational force much resembling the earth’s but just slightly, barely noticeably stronger. The thing about spatial fragmentation was that; it was risky. Places where the four dimensions of the continuum do not encompass space or time tend to be tricky and it was rather difficult to tell why space had fragmented. Lena had decided to run a test.

Now, she had remembered about the apple that she had sent to the obscure coordinates and decided to return it. The projector whirred for a while, longer then she remembered, but eventually; one very crisp apple flew out of the hole. Lena heaved a sigh of relief. Time did not exist in the fragment meaning she had infinite amounts of it to think. The apple experiment had been proposed by Lex in one of his journals, he theorized that once you could project something into the fragment, in order to determine whether it lacks space or time one could throw an apple in there and wait. If the apple came back rotten it would be clear that space did not exist where time did. On the other hand if it were to come back crisp, as it did, it would be clear that time did not exist in that space. These two concepts — absolute space, and absolute time — according to Newton simply could not exist. Lena had disproven Newton himself but she was not one to celebrate— her upbringing taught her that much — and at the time this discovery was buried under mountains of paperwork she had not finished.

Lena had not had the time to test the device on herself but some of the mice she had sent seemed to emerge somewhat startled. Now… Well, now Lena was desperate for _time_

She mounted the device to a makeshift wall mount; another was in her hands with the return coordinates inputted. With a shuddered breath, she stepped through the bright white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading.  
> Leave a comment or I will be sad

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading.  
> I, much like Lena Luthor, thrive on kind words so ya know... comments and kudos fuel me so please do leave some :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought please and leave any ideas :)
> 
> Brief summary;  
> Basically Lena "died" in an explosion, bomb strapped to her chest. Kara was "coping" with the obsidian lenses. One day though, Lena was actually in front of her, she hadn't died. Thinking she was in the simulation, Kara confessed to loving Lena. Turns out, Lena had been propelled to earth 37 after her skin security system kicked in. She was returned by flash :)


End file.
